Sensors are widely used in modern systems to measure or detect physical parameters such as, and not intended to be limiting, position, motion, force, acceleration, temperature, pressure and so forth. Many different types of sensors exist in the prior art for measuring these and other parameters. However, they all suffer from various limitations well known in the art, for example, excessive size and weight, inadequate sensitivity and/or dynamic range, cost, reliability and other factors. Thus, there continues to be a need for improved sensors, especially sensors that can be easily integrated with semiconductor devices and integrated circuits and manufacturing methods therefore.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved sensor and method, adaptable for measuring various physical parameters. In addition, it is desirable that the sensor and method be simple, rugged and reliable, and further, be compatible with semiconductor device and integrated circuit structures and fabrication methods, and preferably but not essentially adapted to be formed on the same substrate. It is further desirable that the improved sensor and method convert the physical parameter being measured into an electrical signal. Other desirable features and characteristics of the invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.